This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Initial crystallographic measurements suggest an unprecedented metal binding site in the Cu efflux protein CusF, with a novel organometallic structure. However, the crystal has modest resolution and more importantly is disordered near the metal, with only partial metal-site occupancy. A combination of solution and single crystal XAS will be used to provide detailed local structural information for the apparently unprecedented metal site.